


Looking for a fic 2: This again

by Another_Introvert



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Introvert/pseuds/Another_Introvert
Summary: I really should start bookmarking things more
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Looking for a fic 2: This again

Basically Peter (who I think is Tony's bio son but I'm not 100% sure) gets drunk and almost kidnapped until happy comes and saves him. Tony yells at him the next day but its all just him being worried mad.  
Note to self: remember to bookmark fics more.


End file.
